


Pieces of You

by TheWeepingRaven



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Partial Nudity, Recreational Drug Use, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Samantha Janowitz had assumed she would never go back to Charming, the place she grew up. She had left for college and a better life for herself, and yet, she's finding herself going back to her hometown, and back to the man she loves. However, Samantha can only hope that the craziness of the town doesn't kill her, or the Club that she grew up around.





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another original character story. Samantha "Sam/Sammy" Janowitz is the oldest daughter of Lenny "The Pimp" Janowitz. She is the oldest child of Lenny Janowitz. She's a love interest of Jackson "Jax" Teller and the mother of his children.

**18th November 2004**

**Charming, California**

**Evening**

The news of her brother's death had a devastating impact to Samantha Janowitz's emotional and psychological well-being. Tears streamed down her face as she silently drove into Charming. She was heading towards the motel that she would be staying at for the next few days. Her bright green eyes flickered to the rear view mirror and gave a tremulous smile at the sight of her best friend and her six month old son sleeping contently. The idea of telling Jax the news that he was a daddy has been running through her mind for the last couple of months since she had Riley Hayden Teller. She knew she couldn't keep such a large secret from Jax. He deserved to be a father to his son, if he wanted to of course.

A small groan in the backseat snapped Samantha out of her thoughts. Turning to look back in the rear view mirror she gave an amused shake of her head as looked back at the road. "Are we there yet Sam?" Marla Holloway, her best friend since the two met in freshman year of college, questioned tiredly. She stretched out in the back seat, hands rising up to meet the hood of the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Almost. We have about ten minutes until we get to the motel." Samantha replied with a smile. "How is he?" She asked softly, emerald green eyes flickering back to the car-seat with a deep look of love and awe. It always amazed her, even after six months, that she had given birth to such a precious and beautiful little bundle that was her son.

"Sleeping like a log. Just like his daddy," Marla laughed in amusement, "he's so much like him, from what you told me of Jackson Teller," she stated with a cheeky smile on her light tan face. "As well as looking like the two of you," she added with a sparkle in her dark brown eyes.

"I just hope he doesn't get into as much trouble when he's older." Sam joked with a snicker. "Jax and I were real troublemakers when we were younger. We still are, now that I think on it," The dark haired woman stated with a small smile. Marla gave an amused chuckle before leaning back into the leather seats and looking at her godson who slept peacefully, unaware of his mother and godmother talking about him.

It was ten minutes later when Samantha pulled the classic car into the parking lot of Lucky 9 Motel. "Lucky 9 Motel?" Marla looked to her friend, eyebrows raised in interest at the name.

"The name is understood by many that have lived in Charming all their lives," Samantha chuckled as she looked up at the well cared for motel. Th exterior was different from what she remembered. It had new wood paneling that was painted a deep brown. There was a sign at the edge of the parking lot that had white lettering announcing it was the motel. "Quinton "Quinn" Whitney, is the son of Thomas "Uncle Tom" Whitney, and he's the owner. He took it over after his mother became chronically ill. He's a good friend of Jax's and I," she remarked with a reminiscent smile. "We grew up together. He has a dry and witty sense of humor," Sam mused with a shake of her head. "Half of the time, only those of intelligence understands it, but he makes us all laugh when tensions are high. Especially since he's well known to be the comedic in the group," she said as she slipped out of the driver seat of the car. She pushed the front seat of the car forward. Bending in, she deftly undid the buckle for the car seat that her sleeping son was in. She held the handle of the car seat in a tight grip and used her free hand to shut the car door. Marla stood near the front of the car, holding their two bags as she waited for Samantha.

"Soooo," Marla began with a tilt of her head. "Just how boring is Charming, California?" She questioned as the two friends and baby walked to the motel lobby. The bell above the door gave a little jingle to announce their entrance. 

"Not as boring as one would think. Charming has a few secrets," Samantha stated with a shrug. "It's something everyone knows, just never mentions," the twenty-two-year-old added with a mysterious little smile.

"Mhm." Marla hummed with pursed lips and squinted eyes at her best friend. Dark brown eyes scanned the small lobby. Walls were painted a light blue with crown molding in a creamy white color. The front windows on the each side of the door were rectangular in size and covered in bluish white curtains. White luxury vinyl tiles covered the flooring, giving the front reception area a clean and welcoming feeling. 

"Well if ain't Sammy Janowitz," A voice crowed from behind the front counter in the lobby. "I haven't seen your gorgeous face in what feels like years," A handsome man stood behind the counter with a computer and cash register beside it. Behind up on the walls were pictures of many individuals Sam was familiar with, she could even see herself in some of the pictures, from her childhood and teenage years. He stood at six-foot-four-inches with muscles that could appear threateningly or protective, depending on the circumstances. A smile curled plump pink lips upward as sparkling hazel eyes scanned Samantha over. Light brown hair fell around an angular jaw that had light stubble on his jawline. Two dark blue fabric love seats were placed beneath the windows, while further down the lobby, up against the wall, was two creamy white fabric chairs with a small round side table set between the two chairs. On the walls were more pictures, an original of the motel when it was first built, the original 9 of SAMCRO, and the Whitney family.

"Quinn, it's good to see your handsome face again," Sam greeted as she stepped up to the counter. "Still that adorable and handsome flirt like always," she remarked while gently setting the baby car-seat on the floor beside her. "This is my best friend, Marla. Marla, this is Quinn. We grew up together," she introduced the pair. She watched in amusement as the duo checked each other out. "Nice to meet you Marla," Quinn greeted with a smirk. "You too," Marla responded with a smirk of her own. Brilliant emerald green eyes scanned the redone lobby,. "You cleaned this place up nice," Sam complimented while looking the reception area over. 

Quentin smiled in a friendly and warm manner at her compliment. "Thanks, Sam. I figured it was a time for an upgrade. Mama would have wanted it this way." There was a moment of silence as Sam gave his hand a squeeze. They both knew he was thinking of her deteriorating health and how she had never had the money to change the motel into what she wanted. Every upgrade he had made, was based on what she had told him or remarked on once or twice. "Your here for the funeral," he stated rather then asked. If there was anyone he knew that would go to the funeral, it would be Samantha. Daniel "Danny" Janowitz, was her her oldest brother and someone that she loved and admired from her childhood. The pair were best friends, even with the age difference.

"How is Mama Whitney?" Samantha asked as she pulled out her wallet. "A room please, with two queens," she requested as she handed her debit card over. 

"She's good," Quentin replied with a small smile. "Andy, Grace, and Deze finally came to visit Mama," he went about checking them into the motel and scanning the door key for them. "But Vince still hasn't come yet. He's still in Los Angeles, with his crew doing who knows what," Quinn said with a sigh and shrug. He handed the card key over to Samantha. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Quinn. Hopefully he comes by to see her," Samantha responded with a frown. Vince has lived in Los Angeles since they were kids, from what she remembered, he had enjoyed living with his Aunt Hope and Uncle Scott. 

Quentin smiled in thanks at Samantha's concern and caring words. If there was every anything to be said about Samantha, it was that she cared about those she knew. "Thanks Sam, I'll see you later at the funeral," He said with his own gentle squeeze of her hand. Samantha merely smiled with watery eyes at his words. For just a little while, she was able to push away the reason why she was getting a motel in Charming.

"See you later," Sam said while bending down to pick up the baby car-seat. Quentin glanced at it, but refrained from asking anything about the car-seat. He had a feeling he would find everything out later. The pair walked out of the reception area, the door ringing behind them as they left and made their way up the stairs that led to the second floor. "When do you leave for the funeral?" The young Latin-American asked gently.

"As soon as you settle in. I'm already in my clothes." The brunette muttered. Looking down at her outfit, her stomach dropped. She wore black slacks and a black blouse with a jacket over it and high heels. "After the funeral, I'll come back to get you and change into more comfortable clothing before we head over towards Gemma's place," Sam slid the key card into the door and pulled it out quickly before pushing the door open. She glanced looked around the nicely redecorated room. The walls were a light sky blue color, with crown molding in a white, like in the lobby. The queen sized beds, with frames in black, fit perfectly in the space, with two nightstands in a black wood, was set between the beds. Across the bed, mounted on the wall, was a large 55" inch flat screen television. Beneath the television was a dresser also in black. To the immediate left, as soon as someone stepped into the motel room, was the bathroom door. The bathroom was decorated in marble counter tops, a large glass walk in shower with walls and floor of stone. "You have the movable crib?" The young mother questioned as she looked away from studying the motel room and its bathroom.

"Yes. Now you should go. I'll watch the little dude while you're gone," Marla reassured her anxiety ridden friend.

Samantha was always a worrier when it came to her baby boy, being a new mother and all. "Right. Right," Samantha nodded. With a kiss on her sleeping son's forehead she left the motel room to head to the funeral.

****

**Charming Road Cemetery**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The heavy and sickening feeling of sadness, remorse, and anger that settled in the air over the large group filled with family and friends of Daniel 'Danny' Janowitz. Samantha wrapped her arms around her stomach as her black pea coat fluttered around her as the wind breezed through the cemetery. Brilliant green eyes filled with, withheld tears as she blinked rapidly to fight the urge to let her tears fall. Her jaw clenched with her hands as she listened to the Priests speak of how Danny would be truly missed and how he was with God.

She doubted it. She had never been Christian or Catholic or anything for that matter. She couldn't believe in something she never saw. She needed the proof that a God or Gods or Goddesses, whatever a person believed in, actually existed. With no hard proof she couldn't say where Danny was now, but she only hoped he was somewhere with Bree. Bree was the only woman he had ever loved and she had died during childbirth, along with their son Hayden. All she asked was for Danny to be with those he loved, for him to be able to see Bree and Hayden again.

Samantha could feel the burning eyes of Jax on her as she stared down at the grass. Tears finally fell steadily down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes tightly. She ignored the priest as he preached about Heaven and how he was now with God. Her throat tightened and lips quivered as she fought the urge to scream, yell, blame someone for letting this happen to her brother. She and Danny had been best friends even though he had been eight years older than her. That had never stopped the two from hanging out with each other though.

God, she missed him. It felt like a hole had been ripped into her heart. It felt like a part of her had died with him. Danny had always been someone she could count on, someone she could always talk to about anything and everything. He had been a person she could go to when there was no one else to count on. Danny had been the only person that knew bout Riley. He had been there for her when she gave birth. He had been the one to name her son, Jax's son. With Danny gone now, she felt like she had truly no one to tell anything and everything to. Jax had been that person at one time, but that had ended when she left for college. She doubted if they were ever going to get back together. No matter if she would always love him and no one else.

With a silent sigh, Samantha took a deep breath and watched silently as the coffin was lowered into the six foot deep hole. Slowly she stepped forward and released her clenched hand from its curled fist, allowing the red rose to fall from her hand and atop of the coffin. With a small step back she watched with her heart squeezing tight as dirt was gently tossed onto the maroon colored coffin with pain filled eyes. Sam fought to stand tall, but could barely fight the weight of finally saying goodbye to Danny. Tears steadily streamed down her cheeks as her black glove covered hands wrapped tightly around her midsection.

With a near silent sob Samantha fell to her knees, holding herself tightly as she stared at the glistening marble grave-marker. Jax felt his chest tighten and throat close as he watched Samantha sob. They all knew how close she and Danny had been. They had been best friends first and siblings second. They had always been there for each other. With worried looks gracing the faces of those standing around the cemetery, Jax quickly walked forward and knelt down. His strong arms wrapped around his Sammy's shoulders and held her and he listened with a heavy, aching heart as she cried out her pain and sorrow for another life lost to their world.

**Teller-Morrow Household**

**The Wake**

While a wake was commonly and traditionally held before the funeral, everyone had decided they would rather have it after. Especially since many were coming from out of state to say goodbye to Danny Janowitz. Now, Samantha was silently staring out the passenger side window from where she sat in the driver seat. Her hands anxiously tapped against the steering wheel. She now wore a pair of tight black jeans, a tight black wife-beater, black converse and a warm, wool, black jacket. "Girl, get your ass out of the car and go show your man his son," Marla finally snapped from the passenger seat. Samantha blinked, shaking away the memory of the funeral and the looks she had gotten, many of surprise, as none thought she would ever come to the funeral, and those of sorrow when she broke down crying. Nodding her head distractedly Sam slid out of the car. Leaning back into backseat she picked up her son out of his car-seat and held him close to her chest.

Riley was dressed in a pair of pajama stretchies. It was colored in blue and green stripes with the white words, "Born to be Cool" across the front of it. Sam held him close and kissed the top of his head as he snuggled into her warm chest. Marla walked beside her as they silently made their way up the driveway and towards the front door. They could hear the sounds of loud voices speaking from their position on the other side of the door. With a shuttering breath, Samantha pushed the front door open while her other arm held her sons bottom to keep him safely in her arms.

With the squeak of the door, Samantha slipped into the entryway room and slowly walked further in. Silence seemed to settle over everyone as they caught the sight of Samantha with a six month old baby boy in her arms. Jax slowly stood from where he had been sitting at the dining room table with his fellow brothers. His blue eyes, bright like the sky, showed confusion at why Sammy was holding a baby boy, who looked to be about six months old. "Jax can I talk to you?" She asked as she walked through the crowd that filled the room up. "Course you can Sammy," Jax replied with concern and furrowed eyebrows. "We can talk in the bedroom," the older male said as he looked at the wide awake baby boy and back up to Samantha. She could see the confusion and curiosity in his eyes as he stood up from the chair and walked out of the dinning room. Samantha glanced over her should to see Marla talking to Diego Villanueva, and his two sisters, Alicia and Reyna. Reassured that Marla was in good hands, Samantha turned back to Jax and gave a soft smile at the rather confused, and if she did say so, adorable expression, on his face. The pair stepped into the bedroom. Jax went to sit on the desk chair while Samantha walked over to the bed and took a seat. She looked down at her son, their son, and finally looked back up to Jackson. "Jax, there's something I have to tell you, about our interaction from the last time we got together..." Samantha said as she gently played with her sons hands. His tiny hand gripped her full hand. "We had a son together, his name is Riley Hayden Teller."

Jax looked between their son, with his brown chocolate locks, a mixture of his light blonde hair and Samantha's black hair, his pale skin and eyes of a sea green, also a combination of his and Sam's son. He has a son, it was mind boggling for Jax. He had never truly contemplated becoming a father, especially with his lifestyle and the world he was ensconced in. "Can I hold 'em?" He asked, his bright blue eyes gazed at the small baby held in the woman he loves arms. 

"Of course you can Jax, he's your son," Sam replied with a gentle smile as she carefully passed him over. She watched him hold their son attentively and tenderly in his arms. It brought her back to the times that she used to watch him hold Thomas in his arms. She had the guilty habit of watching him when he held a child. Samantha's heart melted when she realized he was talking soothingly to the little boy, informing him that he was his daddy. She could recall when he held their godchildren from Opie and Donna. Or brother Blaze and Tara's children when they were born. Benjamin "Blaze" Janowitz, was her older brother by four years, and was High School sweethearts with Tara when they were in school. 

Jax finally looked up from studying their son, to connect eyes with Samantha. "I think we should talk Sammy, decide what to do next," he suggested as he gently adjusted the baby in his arms. Samantha nodded her head in agreement, they did have a lot they needed to talk about and make decisions on.

**3rd September 2008**

**Charming, California**

The steady hum of the engines motor and the soft playing music was soothing to Samantha's nerves. Her fingers tapped in agitation against the steering wheel as her black Mercedes Benz GL Class SUV sped down the highway, heading towards her childhood home.

The last time she had been in the town was when she had taken Riley up to see his father. After she had told Jax the truth about him having a son, they had sat down and talked, discussing what they should do. because he had deserved to know and she wanted her son to have a father in his life, not a step-father, but a real father.

After nearly two hours of talking, in which Gemma had become attached to her six month old grandson, the parents of Riley had finally come to an agreement. Samantha would raise their son, but Riley would see his father every other weekend and during holiday and summer break. Since Samantha couldn't move to Charming as she still needed to finish college, it was the best the two of them were going to get.

Samantha could vaguely recall when she had been in her early twenties, before she became pregnant. She had been wild and free spirited and just as much as a party girl as she had been when she was sixteen. It had been a crazy night, that night all those years ago. A little too much to drink and a lot of flirting had led her into Jax's bed. She would never regret what they did. They had been given a gift greater than anything. They had been given an adorable little boy that was filled with so much energy, that some days they had trouble keeping up with him.

After she finally admitted to the truth, she left again, with only a few goodbyes between her family and the father of their son. The promised each other they'd see each other the next holiday, before Samantha finally left with her best friend and son. It was nearly three years later when Samantha got devastating news again. One of her best friends was being sent to prison. Quickly packing a bag and her three year old sons bag, she left, letting her roommates, her best friends know why. It was a night of grief and sorrow. Sam and Jax had left Riley with his grandparents while the two spent their time reminiscing of their childhood, before it lead to a drunken night of sex. After a week of remaining in Charming, Samantha had to leave again.

It was only a few months later that she discovered she was pregnant, again. After finding out she knew she had to tell Jax, and so she called. She called him and told him and told his mother, and after that, it was done. She hadn't told them about going back to Charming, she hadn't told them she was staying for good. There was no need for a party or one big drama fest. It was now nearly eight months since she had told them she was pregnant, and she was about ready to burst. Well, it felt like it anyways.

Emerald green eyes flickered up to the review mirror, her eyes landing upon the one precious cargo in the backseat that she'd do anything for. Riley slept peacefully, undisturbed by his mother's deep thoughts in the backseat. He had been so excited when he was told they were going to go see his daddy and grandparents again. Riley absolutely adored his grandma Gemma and practically worshiped his daddy. For her son she was willing to kill for or die for. A mother's love was something that was stronger than anything else. Her son was what kept her going day after day, especially since the latest pregnancy.

Sam looked away from the sleeping angel and back to the road. Her stomach had been hurting for the last half an hour, and she couldn't understand why. Hands tightened around the steering wheel as she grimaced against the pain in her stomach that seemed to worsen. Was something wrong with her baby? The thought caused her throat to tighten and heart to pound at the thought. No, something was not wrong with her baby. She took a steady breath as she drove forward, passing the Charming sign with a soft smile. It was good to be finally home.

Her small smile grew across her lips at the buildings as she slowed down to the speed limit she was supposed to go. Nothing ever changed in a small town; it was something she was thankful for. Her eyes watched as children laughed and played with each other. The elderly gossiped in front of the stores porches, sitting upon comfortable wooden cushioned chairs. Parents watched as their children played while working at their stores. Nothing changed.

Samantha passed a night club that one of the "brothers" in SAMCRO owned. Vincent "Vinny" Grazer has owned his night club, Compound 1080 for years. It was a rather successful endeavor, as many young adults were thrilled over the fact that they had a place they could hang out at now. Rather driving the hour it took to reach the nearest city. A little further down the street was a tavern; The Beast, that has been owned by Kendrick "Ken" McGee for the last couple of years. He was another "brother" but in the last few years.

Diego Villanueva was another one of SAMCRO's "brothers" and the owner of a smoke shop called The Mist. It was well known with Charming and had only been opened for the last five years. She drove by a restaurant, Encantado, owned by Alicia and Reyna Villanueva. It did truly have delicious foods, the few times she's been there in the last couple of years since it's been open.

Shaking her head, Samantha gave a small gasp of pain as she fought off the influx of pain that coursed through her stomach and back. It had been steadily building over the last couple of hours. Biting her lip to stop the scream from releasing and scaring her baby boy, she quickly turned down a familiar street and headed for St. Thomas Hospital. Her hand rubbed her round stomach, trying to soothe the sharp pains.

**St. Thomas's Hospital**

****

**Emergency Room**

After driving for a little while the twenty-seven-year-old woman pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and quickly shut the SUV off. Grabbing her purse and keys from the ignition, she slid out off the driver seat and onto solid ground. Shaky and clammy pale hands slammed the door shut as the young mother walked as quickly as she could to the other side of the car.

Samantha opened the backdoor door quickly allowing bright sunlight to shine through. "Mama?" Sam's young son inquired sleepily as he opened beautiful sea green eyes. Tiredness made his eyes slightly hazy and his light brown hair stuck up at every angle; giving him an adorable look that brought a soft smile across Samantha's lips.

"Hey baby. Mommy just needs to have a talk with the doctors at the hospital okay?" Sam stated, fighting off the raging pains that continued to shoot through her stomach and back.

"Okay." The young four-year-old murmured aloud with a yawn. Sam, like the pro she learned to be over the last four years, swiftly unbuckled her son from his car seat before carrying him in her arms. The light brown haired, which looked blonde in the sunlight, boy snuggled into his mother's shoulders. He listened as his mother shut the backseat door and locked the car before making her way hurriedly to the Emergency Room doors. "Are you okay mama?"

The kind and worried words made the young mother smile in love and affection for her son. "Mommy's fine baby. Don't worry." The words were stated reassuringly, but Samantha didn't truly believe them. She shivered at the sudden gush of cold air that blew over her sweaty skin as she stepped through the sliding doors. Black shoes thumped dully against the aluminum tile flooring. She fought off the nausea that rose in the back of her throat. Her eyesight blackened and cleared as she made her way to the nurse's station. Her hands continued to shake and her forehead glistened with sweat.

"Excuse me." She uttered just barely through her dry mouth and tightening throat. Samantha gently set down her young son, as she leaned against the counter, her hand grasping hold of the smaller hand.

"Yes?" The kind nurse questioned, looking up from her paperwork. Her eyes glinted worriedly at the state the young woman seemed to be in.

"I…I'm not feeling so hot at the moment. I - I want you - can you - please get Dr. Knowles for me...please." The nurse, with the name-tag 'Sally', nodded and quickly rung up the Dr. the young woman was asking for. As Sally glanced up, she noticed the young mother's eyes roll to the back of her head. The nurse ran around the desk and caught the young, beautiful mother in her arms.

"I need a Doctor!" Sally hollered loudly.

Tara Knowles, one of the attending doctors, who had also just been buzzed by the nurse who was yelling, quickly rushed forward at the sound of the loud yell, along with four others, two doctors and two nurses. The doctor slid to a stop as the surrounding doctors and nurses worked together to bring the young mother up on the stretcher. Samantha's son stood off to the side, tears falling from his eyes and little mouth quivering as his mother was brought up on the stretcher. What was wrong with his mommy? He questioned to himself. Tara's eyes widened as she looked down at the familiar face of her best friend since childhood.

"Sam." She breathed out in shock. The sound of a child's crying finally reached her muffled hearing from shock. Brown eyes looked to the small child and her eyes widened more. What was Sam and her son doing here? She thought to herself. Last she heard from Sam, she was in Europe somewhere, doing something for her co-owned company.

"Doctor Knowles!" The loud voice exclaimed. Tara snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her fellow doctor.

"Yes?" Tara questioned in a daze. She may have loved her best friend Jax once, but that was long ago, around the time her two best friends started dating in High School.

"We have to prep for surgery, otherwise the child won't make it." Doctor Vance stated. Tara's eyes lowered to the eight-month, almost nine-month pregnant stomach. She had forgotten that Samantha was pregnant again. It had been a few months since they had talked. "Yes, of course. I'll call her family. Let them know." Tara acknowledged. She watched thoughtfully and worriedly as her unconscious friend was pushed away to surgery, to save both her unborn child and the woman herself.

"Doctor Knowles." Sally stated from beside the still crying child.

"Yes Nurse Sally?" Doctor Knowles questioned.

"The young boy won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Sally replied with a frown of worry.

"It's all right Nurse Sally. I'll watch him. I need to call his mother and father's family." Tara remarked with a kind smile. Sally gave a nod of understanding and quickly walked back to her station. With a deep breath, Tara bent down on her legs, crouching before the young, adorable little boy that she hadn't seen since Opie's court hearing.

"Auntie Tara." Riley muttered softly as he looked at his Aunt with tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Hi sweetie. You don't need to cry anymore." Tara said softly. "Your mommy and sibling will be okay." She stated as she wiped away the tears sliding down his soft cheeks. Her voice was soft and friendly as she spoke to the four-year-old. "How about you and I head to my office and call your daddy." Tara suggested. "Okay?" She questioned.

"Okay." Riley murmured quietly. He sniffled and bit his pink lip to stop from releasing more tears. He wanted his mommy. Why had his mommy fallen? He looked up from the floor and up at his Aunt. "Mommy always makes me feel better when I'm sick by givin' me lots and lots of kisses and hugs." He stated, nodding his head to confirm what he just said. "She doesn't like when I'm sick." Riley continued with a shake of his head.

A smile of amusement graced Tara's lips at his statement. Tara knew that Samantha visited Charming every other weekend, holidays and summers so Riley could spend time with his father, but she hadn't for the last six months since she had been busy working, even when she wasn't supposed to. Jax had been understanding, seeing as he was also busy for the last couple of months, so they had come to an agreement. "Well Riley," She began, she thought the name fit the small boy. "I'm sure when your mommy is done with the other doctors, you can give her lots of hugs and kisses." Tara stated.

"Really?" Riley inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Of course. Your mommy will be very happy with all those hugs and kisses you're going to give her." Tara reassured with a smile.

"Okay. So mommy will be okay? What about my baby brother? Will he be okay?" Riley questioned. His tongue almost stumbled over itself as he spoke so quickly.

"Of course. Your mommy will be very looked after." Tara promised with another smile. "And so will your brother. They're both very strong." She stated while standing up. She held out her hand to Riley. Riley raised his small little hand into his Aunt's and followed after her as they made their way to Tara's office. Their footsteps echoed against the walls of the hospital as they made their way to the elevator. His mommy would be in surgery for a while.

**Charming, California**

****

**The Evening**

"What the fuck do you mean Samantha is in the ER in St. Thomas about to give birth to my second grand-baby?" Gemma Teller-Morrow demanded over her cell phone as she sped down Charming's streets towards the hospital. She had told that girl to take it easy, but she never listened.

"It's exactly what I said Gemma." Tara stated calmly into the cell phone. She tried not to snap at the older woman. That never went well when someone did. "Sam was having stomach pains on the way into Charming, so she came to the hospital where she collapsed and now she needs an emergency c-section to save your next grandchild and herself." The female doctor looked over to the chair where her best friend's son sat playing silently.

A plain vanilla colored folder was placed stop of the oak desk. It lay opened with the information of recent visits both Sam and Riley had, had over the ten years she had been permanently gone from Charming, not counting the visits she had, had over the years.

"We're not sure if she's going to make it through the recovery stage, or if the child will even make it." She replied with a sigh. "Sam's Von Willebrands Disease makes it difficult for her blood to clot unless she has the Factor for it. Luckily we had some at hand and were able to slow her bleeding." Tara said with a shake of her head. "Since it's hereditary, it's more than likely that Sam had Riley tested for it and that he has it. I'm assuming that the newest Teller will as well." She brushed away the tears in her eyes away as they silently slid down her cheeks. She hated that her nephews may have the same disease Sam and some of her brothers. Tara knows that Danny, Sam and Adrian have it, but their other brother's don't. The disease has been known to skip some individuals. She was thankful that her children don't have the Janowitz curse.

"Sam has been in surgery for the last hour." Tara looked over some papers in front of her, "She needed and emergency C-Section to save baby Abel." She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her sight turned to Riley who was talking to himself as he played with his toys. "They had to quickly suture her when they noticed some internal issues in her stomach." The young doctor gave a pause. "The newest Teller was born with cardiac and digestive system problems...he was placed in the neonatal intensive care unit and then placed in an incubation chamber thirty minutes ago." Tara waited patiently for the blow up that she knew was going to occur.

Gemma cursed loudly. The curse words that spewed from her lips made Tara flush. Gemma could probably even make the toughest sailor or biker blush red with her vulgar language. "He has the Teller family curse and the Janowitz family curse too." The older woman slapped her hands against the steering wheel in frustration and anger. Her grand-baby didn't deserve all that shit happening to him. "Was Riley born with the families curses?" She finally questioned, after calming her fiery temper and long string of curses. They were rather creative.

"From the files I'm reading the problems Riley didn't have the curses he was just born with a low immune system." Tara stated. She rubbed her hands over her face in stress and worry. She changed the subject again after hearing the sigh of relief that the curses had skipped Riley. "The newest Teller was born ten weeks premature, Gemma." A heavy sigh escaped from her. "He has about a twenty percent chance of living, that is why it's so dangerous and worrisome."

"God damn it!" Gemma swore with a squint of her eyes. "Why does our family always get the fucking shit end of the fucking stick." The older woman took a deep breath as she pulled into the parking lot of St. Thomas's Hospital. There was no need to kill anyone, not yet anyways. "I've gotta go Tara. I have a son to tell the news that the mother of his children had to go through a C-Section and is still in surgery and they're not sure she'll make it." Without saying goodbye the older woman hung up.

****

**Construction Site**

**Early Evening**

"You need to get your ass to St. Thomas's Hospital." Jackson 'Jax' Teller pulled his cell phone from his ear and looked down at the slim phone in his hand with a raised eyebrow. His lips twitched in amusement at the sudden announcement from his mother. He took a drag from his lit cigarette.

"And why the fuck do I need to do that for?" Jax demanded, blowing the smoke from his nose and mouth. He sat against his motorcycle, waiting for his old friend to get off of work so he could speak with him.

"I guess you don't want to see your second son then?" Gemma demanded with a smirk gracing her lips. "Or see Riley?" Her smirk grew wider as the sound of Jax choking on the smoke he had inhaled. That would teach the little shit to be rude with her.

"What?" Jax stated loudly. His beautiful blue eyes were wide with confusion, anger and annoyance. "What the fuck are you talking about?" The twenty-nine-year-old demanded. He looked around for Opie as he spoke to his mother.

"Samantha had a C-Section done to save your son's life. Tara told me she's still in surgery to save her own life. It seems the newest Teller has the Janowitz and Teller curse." Gemma remarked. "He only has a twenty percent at living Jackson." She said with a tired sigh as she pulled down the street the hospital was on. "They also don't have much hope that Sam is going to make it either." The thought of the young woman she thought as a daughter dying made the older woman shudder and almost start cursing again in anger.

The feel of the sun beating down on him didn't help Jax's feeling of being light-headed and nauseated. The very thought of Sammy and their second son dying, the one he hasn't even been able to hold yet, was enough for him to feel like throwing up. "They better do every fuckin' thing they can to keep my son and Sammy alive." He stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'll be there in thirty." He snapped the phone shut, not even saying goodbye.

"You alright brother?" Opie inquired as he walked slowly over to his best friend, well one of his best friends, since childhood. His boots crunched against the gravel and dirt road as he lazily made his way over. Jax looked away from the bright blue sky and over to his friend with a look on his face that was hard to describe. It had a darkness to it that wasn't often seen on the young man.

"I'm just fucking great." Jax said with sarcasm clearly evident in his tone. "Sammy may die because of an emergency C-Section done to save our son as well as surgery to repair internal damage in her stomach. And then my son might not even make it because of how fucked up he already is because of family genes." He continued with a hand running harshly through his hair. Opie's face changed to surprise at his best friend's words. Sam was back and may die? As well as their son?

"Holy shit." He replied with surprise. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised. His hands hung at his side as he faced his best friend.

"Yeah." He stated with a nod. "At least I can see Riley again." He spoke slowly, nearly wanting to hit something out of frustration, as he knew there was nothing he could do to help Sammy or their new son. But that was one of the good things about this. He would be able to see his son again after nearly six months of not seeing him. He would even be able to get a glance at his newest son as well.

"He has the Teller and Janowitz curse." Jax remarked aloud. Opie winced in sympathy. Those two curses were dangerous together. The Janowitz curses was only recent. It started with Sam and her younger brother Adrian. The pair had been born with digestive system problems (holes in their stomach) and addicted to methamphetamine (Meth) because of their mothers drug addiction.

It was a long and hard process for the Janowitz family to have to deal with the three youngest going through something like that. Within their tight little family, they all hated the druggie whore Lucile Eddington for what she did to her two children. The last they saw of her was when she left a few months after giving birth to Adrian. The Janowitz children were practically raised by John Teller, Gemma Teller and Clay Morrow.

The Von Willebrands disease was hereditary on their father's side of the family. The only siblings that had it was Danny, Sam and Adrian. It had been in their family for generations. It was one of the many reasons why Sam and Adrian had to constantly go to the hospital as kids to take their medications, Desmopressin when needed. They were lucky that they never had anything serious happen to them.

Shaking his head Jax rubbed his eyes tiredly. This shit was outrageous. The cool breeze from the surrounding trees didn't pacify what he was feeling. He wanted to know what happened to Sammy and why she had to get a C-Section to save their sons life. He also wanted to know why she was having stomach pains. Jax ignored the chattering of Opie's fellow crew members and ran a hand through his longish blonde hair.

After going through the storage unit and finding his father's journal as well as going through the baby things that could be used for his second son, he had been eager to take some of the things out and start making a room for his newest son. He had been excited about having a second son, even though he was also nervous as hell at the idea. After he finished searching through the storage unit he had headed to the clubhouse. He had begun to second guess the going ons about the club, after reading a few pages of his father's journal.

All charter members had gathered in the "Chapel", the club's meeting room. It seemed Intelligence Officer Juice has located the guns stolen from the warehouse. They were now being stored by the Mayans in San Leandro. Clay wanted to find the guns, steal them back, and torch the place where they were found. However, since Bobby, the club Secretary couldn't attend as he's performing an Elvis impersonation in Lake Tahoe that night, Jax had to ask Opie, who had just recently gotten out of prison for his help. It was also impossible to ask some of the other members. They were doing their own missions.

Jax stood from his position on his bike. Tossing his cigarette to floor his aging brown boots crushed the cigarette bud. He adjusted his black leather cut over his long sleeved checkered blue and gray shirt that covered a black wife beater underneath. His dark blue, baggy jeans covered his boots and some of his tattoos. "Look Opie, we need your help with a run. We found some of the guns missing, and since Bobby can't do it, you're the next on the list. Just…let me know within an hour, I have to go to St. Thomas."

Harry 'Opie' Winston gave a sigh and rubbed his face with a shake of his head. He was hesitant to join back in with runs after just getting out of prison after five years. He was with the club for life, it was in his blood, it was just harder to be willing to jump in and help them after five years wasted. "Why can't you ask one of the others instead?" Opie inquired with a raised eyebrow. His other 'brothers' were part of SAMCRO because of who their parents were. Being born to some of the First 9 gave you some privileges, but not much. Zeke, one of their 'brothers' was locked up in prison, the same prison as his father. And he was missing his two children growing up. Tara, who he had married, was handling taking care of two children by herself as well as she could. Of course, she did have those she could trust watching them while she worked.

Taking his position on the bike, Jax shook his head and kicked up the stand. Looking over at his best friend and 'brother' he spoke. "They're all busy doing other jobs." He started the bike with a loud rumbling purr. "Just give me a call in an hour." Jax gave a nod of his head at Opie before slipping his sunglasses on and taking off, spurring dust and dirt up in the air.

**St. Thomas Hospital**

**The ICU**

****

**A Few Hours Later**

"How is she?" Gemma demanded as she walked down the hospital hallway in the ICU, towards the room Samantha Janowitz was staying in. Her high heeled boots clicked loudly against the floor of the hospital. Tara looked up from the chair she was sitting on, sitting beside Riley, who continued to stare at the door he knew his mother was in.

"She's still unconscious. We gave her some morphine for the pain. She's lucky she came in when she did." Tara stated, giving Gemma a look as she nodded to her best friend's son. Gemma nodded in understanding. She looked over at the small child, her eyes softening at her adorable little grandson. She hadn't seen him in the last couple of months, and missed his little face.

Riley had light brown hair, a mixture of Jax's light brown and Sam's dark brown. He also seemed to have inherited both of his parent's eye color, giving him a beautiful sea green color. His skin was a porcelain pale color; from both Sam and Jax. Riley had Samantha's almond shaped eyes, her plump lips and chin and Jackson's ears, nose and strong jaw line. "Hi there sweetheart." Gemma finally said as she took a seat on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair that was placed up against the wall. Soft hazel eyes stared at the little boy. A small smile gracing her well aging features.

Riley slowly looked away from the room, where his mother was resting and looked to the new figure beside him. "Grandma". He exclaimed happily. With a smile, he launched himself into his grandmother's lap, causing a laugh to release from the older woman. "It's been too long Grandma." He announced as he looked up at her with bright eyes.

"It sure has baby." Gemma replied with a smile and wink. "Has Mommy been treating you good?" The older woman inquired.

"Uh huh." Riley nodded happily. "She took me all over. We went to Europe. It was sooo fun." He continued to ramble. "But I missed you and grandpa and Daddy and everyone!" He talked with his arms moving everywhere, making the two woman laugh. They all needed laughter, knowing that the second Teller may not make it and Samantha may not either, as she was being heavily watched in case something happened.

Riley could recall his Mommy once telling him about the woman that gave birth to his Mommy and how she never raised her or her younger brothers or her three other half-brothers and that Gemma was the one to help raise her and her siblings. When he had asked his Mommy why she had 'half-siblings', except for two of them; his mommy had told him that her daddy could never settled down with someone, except for one person, the only woman he loved and that was Julia Munoz, who died before they had been born.

"She's still asleep Gemma." Tara stated, breaking the conversation between grandmother and grandson, as she walked out of the hospital room Samantha was resting in.

"Can I see Mommy now?" Riley questioned as he looked between the two older and taller adults.

"Not yet baby. Your Mommy is still asleep." Gemma replied with a forced smile. Riley gave a sigh and pouted, arms crossed over his chest and lip stuck out as sad puppy dog eyes looked up at his grandmother. That look would have probably worked on anyone else, but not Gemma. She was too much of a hard ass for a look like that to work on her. "You can see your Mommy when she's awake." She replied, giving her grandson an unyielding look.

"Mommy always said that look wouldn't work on you. She said you're too much of a hard ass." Riley stated. Tara gave a laugh at the four-year-old's words. Gemma looked vaguely amused and flattered at the words.

"Well, your Mother was right." Gemma replied.

"She also said that when she was younger, along with everyone else, that she use to get in lots of trouble and try to get out of it by giving you that look, but it never worked." Riley said with a shrug as he snuggled against his grandmother. He was happy to see her after months of not being able to visit her.

**St. Thomas Hospital**

**The NICU**

Jax Teller walked through the sliding automatic doors with a shake of his head. The feel of the cool air conditioner was relaxing and cooled him down after being outside in the hot September air. Bright blue eyes glanced around the Emergency Room, trying to find the familiar face of his mother. "Jax!" The sound of Tara's voice allowed Jax to turn to the sound of where the voice was coming. Tara Knowles, who kept her last name, only when working at the hospital, walked swiftly towards her best friends man. "About time you got here." The young Doctor teased gently with a smile.

"Anyways, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the NICU and where Gemma and Riley are." Tara stated. Jax nodded his head in agreement. A smile graced his lips at the thought of seeing his son again after months away. Boots dully thudded against the tile floor, following the loud slaps of Tara's shoes against the floor. The two friends remained silent as they walked down the hallway and to the elevator. With a slow intake of air, Jax stepped into the elevator after Tara.

Waiting patiently for the familiar 'ding' of the elevator that led him and Tara to the fourth floor, Jax stepped out onto the level after Tara. His hands clenched and unclenched in fist. Shaking his head he finally stuffed them into his front pockets as he hunched forward slightly and followed Tara towards the room. His footsteps paused as he caught sight of his mother holding Riley. He had grown since they last saw each other. They stood before a room where his other son was likely in. "Jax." Tara questioned softly, eyes turning to look at the taller man.

"Right." Jax sighed before taking a deep he didn't move. He remained standing still at the end of the hallway. Gemma looked away from the window and over to where her oldest and only living son stood. She gestured for Tara who quickly walked over to them. Taking young Riley out of his grandmother's arms, Tara watched as Gemma marched over to her son.

"You all right Jax?" Gemma questioned as she stopped in front of her son with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't go and see him." Jax finally stated after a long silence between the two.

"You're being a dumb ass." His mother replied with a shake of her head. "What's the real reason?" She inquired, arms crossed over her chest and her stance clearly screaming 'I won't stop bugging you until you answer me'.

"I don't want to see my new son and then have him die on me." He said. His voice was low and mellow, not his usual tone that he used around others, perhaps besides when Sammy was with him.

"Teller's do not die easy." Gemma replied with a shake of her head.

"No, we just die bloody." Jax snapped back as he faced his mother. Gemma reached out and slapped him across the face, creating a loud 'smack' to echo through the hallway. He fought the urge to raise his hand to his cheek and only stared at his mother in surprise.

"Now you listen to me Jackson Teller. The little boy in Tara's arms doesn't need any of this melodramatic bullshit coming from you. What he needs is his father. Now, I want you to grow some balls again and walk over to your son and talk to him damn-it." Gemma snapped angrily. Her eyes flashed with suppressed anger. "That boy is scared out of his mind because he doesn't know what happened to his Mother and what is happening to his baby brother." She stated firmly.

Straightening his shoulders Jax nodded his head at his mother, ignoring the still stinging cheek and walked over to where Tara stood with his four-year-old son. It still blew his mind, to know he was a father, twice. The blonde haired male stepped up beside the two and looked down at his son. Sea green eyes looked away from the window his baby brother was in and was now looking up at his father, with his shaggy blonde hair and a small beard growing.

"He's grown hasn't he?" Gemma rhetorically stated with pride.

"He has." Jax uttered in astonishment. His eyes soaked up the little boy like a man having been without water for years. Riley yawned tiredly and shifted in his Aunt Tara's arms. He pulled away from his Aunt who held him firmly in her arms. His eyes remained on the tall shadow to his left and continued to look at his father with a spark lightening up his eyes.

"Daddy." Riley announced with a smile. "I missed you." The four-year-old looked up at his father with love and adoration in his eyes. It was amazing how much trust a child could have for someone.

Jax didn't speak but only lifted his son from Tara's arms and held him close to his chest. Riley gave a content sigh and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck, legs around his stomach and his head laying on his father's shoulder. He felt warm and protected, making him sleepy. He had only felt this way with his Mommy, Grandma and Grandpa. "I love you Daddy." He muttered aloud to his father. Jax blinked away tears as he tightened his arms around his son.

"I love you too buddy." Jax whispered softly into his son's hair. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his son and felt his heart warm at the knowledge that he was holding his son again after months of not seeing him because both he and Sammy were busy with work. He adjusted the weight of his son and held him firmly and strongly against his chest. Jax wasn't sure if he wanted to look at his other defenseless son, knowing that he didn't have much chance of living. Gemma gave a smile as she watched from the sidelines. She leaned against the wall of the hospital, arms crossed over her chest. Pushing away from the pale white walls she walked over to the room and looked into the window, watching her other grandson, who lay sleeping.

With a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, Jax raised his eyes from where he had been staring at the adorable little boy in his arms and through the window to where his other son was. The windows blinds were open, giving those outside enough view to look at the incubator that held Jax and Sam's second son. Eyes drank in the small figure that was breathing in and out slowly, with the help of machines. He could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the buzzing of the air conditioner. The body of his son was small, perhaps smaller than a newborns should be. He wore only a diaper and a smaller beanie on his head, keeping him as warm as possible without constricting his movements and the monitors.

"That's my son." Jax uttered breathlessly.

"Yes, he is." Gemma remarked with a sly smile. "And he's from the one girl you've only ever loved and continue to fuc-fudge the relationship with." She stated with amusement.

"Do you know his name?" Jax inquired to both Tara and Gemma. The women shared a look before shrugging, they had no clue.

"Mommy would know." Riley stated with a smile. Jax looked at his son with a loving smile. "Can we go see Mommy now?" Riley inquired.

"Sure sweetie." Tara said with a nod of her head. Her doctor's coat swung around her waist as she began to walk back down the hallway and towards the elevators. She nodded at the nurse that was watching over the newborn baby boy.

Riley gave a tired and long yawn as his eyes fluttered and opened in sleepiness as he fought the heaviness of his eyes. With another small yawn the child's eyes closed, losing the battle against sleep. Jax watched the whole thing with amusement. He forgot how much Riley fought tooth and nail to not go to sleep. It was something that amused him.

With a determined look setting across his face his pace turned swift. He was going to find out what happened to Samantha. He couldn't handle the idea of her dying. With a sigh he stepped into the elevator and waited impatiently for it to go down to the floor below. This was going to be a fight that would either in for the worst, or the better. Only time would be able to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much knowledge about medical terminology or procedures, no matter how much I look it up on Google. I'm sure there are mistakes made, and I do apology for that, but I did what I could with the resources I have. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story so far, feel free to leave a kudo or comment, and feel free to do the same for my other stories I have up. I'm taking my stories from Fanfiction.net and bringing them over here while editing each chapter. So it will be a bit slow for any updates for this story or my other's.


End file.
